The Prince of Iwagakure
by Harushina Neko
Summary: When 9yr old Prince Deidara's home is attacked and his brother is taken he is found by none other than the Akatsuki and given the offer to join their ranks which leads to him meeting the his soon to be crush Akasuna no Sasori Sasodei Better summary insie
1. Chapter 1

**The Prince of Iwagakure**

**Summary: **On the day of Prince Deidara's birthday his village was destroyed and Konoha ninjas stole his 6year old brother from him. While fighting more of them off two members of the Akatsuki happen to see him fighting and take him back to leader who partners him up with everyone's favorite puppet Akasuna no Sasori of the Red Sand. How will these two completely opposite people learn to get along?

**WARNING:** MxM, Lemon, Lime, maybe Mpreg (I don't know-I can't see the future?) Violence, Fowl language (mainly from Hidan), Rated M

**Chapter 1:**

**Deidara Iwa**

"LET HIM GO YOU BASTARDS!" I yelled after the Konoha ninjas who were carrying away my baby brother, why was this happening, on my birthday nevertheless? I watched as the ninjas took my crying brother farther away from me and then they were out of sight. "NOOOOOOO!" I screamed out in anguish, I tried to go after them but the two jounin holding my back tightened their grip on my arms. Having had enough of this I pulled my right leg back and with the momentum it gained I lifted my leg up, crossed it over the front of my torso, and kicked the ninja to my left in the face making him release his grip.

I took my left hand wound it back and punched the one on my right freeing myself and headed in the direction I saw them take my brother. I didn't bother to find my parents, they were too busy being cowards and hiding behind their guards to help. I heard the footfalls of more of their ninjas giving chase after me; I don't even think I'm going the right way anymore, all I know is that I have to run. I have to keep running.

When I felt them getting closer I knew I had to get them off my tail, I reached into the clay pouch that was strapped to my thigh inside my orange and magenta kimono. I let the palms of my hands chew on the clay for a second till I quickly molded it into several tiny spiders and tossed them over my shoulder, hoping they landed on their targets I brought my left hand up to my red painted mouth, held up two of my fingers and shouted the one word that has saved my ass more than once. "KATSU!" a small smirk came to my face when I heard several explosions behind me and screams of agony coming from my opponents.

_That's what you bastards get for stealing my brother un! _After getting a mile away from the damage I stopped in a small clearing to catch my breath, after a second I realized just how exhausted I really was and slumped against a nearby tree. Just before I passed out two figures appeared above me, one with golden eyes, the other with crimson red.

**Itachi and Kisame!**

Itachi watched blank faced as the young girl (A/N: you will understand later) beneath them closed her eyes and passed out, him and his partner Kisame had watched as the blond fought off five jounin all by herself with a simple clay bomb. Kisame bent down and checked the girls pulse "She's still alive Itachi-san, I still can't believe she killed those ninjas with no remorse what so ever". He got back up and looked at his partner with a goofy grin "So what should we do with her? We can't just leave her here; anything can happen to a pretty little girl like her".

After thinking it over for a minute Itachi came to a decision "Pick her up, we shall be taking her with us. With chakra like hers I believe she would be a great asset to the Akatsuki" "Whatever you say Itachi-san", the muscular ex Kiri-nin then picked the girl up bridal style and followed behind his dark haired companion.

**Two Days later, DeiDei's POV!**

I groaned as a bright light shines in my face, I turn my head to the side and open my eyes to see someone left the curtains to the window open. Looking around the unfamiliar room I try to figure out where I am till a woman with short blue hair that went into a bun on the right side of her head with a white flower in it, orange eyes, and a strange piecing under her lip walked in. The black cloak with red clouds outlined in white that she wore was loose on her as he walked over and smiled at me, I relaxed a little when I felt the motherly vibe come off of her. _More of a mother than my mom's ever been and I haven't even talked to her__yet_ I thought to myself when she came and helped me sit up and handed me a glass of water.

"Hello there little one my names Konan" she introduced herself and held out her hand to me, I gingerly took the soft hand in my smaller one "Hello, my names Iwa Deidara" realization seemed to dawn on her and she smiled at me sadly. "Oh you poor thing" she said while she petted my head softly, I looked at her confused for a minute till all the memories of what happened I don't know how many days ago came flooding back to me. Before I knew it I broke down and cried, Konan quickly pulled me into her arms and started rocking me back and forth slowly while murmuring kind words to me.

After I had calmed down she began to explain to me where I was, I found out I was in none other than the lair of the Akatsuki (learned later that it was really a big house in the mountains near a lake with a waterfall). And that their leader was going to give me a choice, stay with them and become stronger to find my brother or go back to Iwagakure and most likely never find him.

**An hour later in Leader-sama's office!**

Thankfully Konan had been able to fix my kimono which I will be forever grateful for, the kimono was a rich orange with magenta trim and swirls on it. The top part opened to reveal my under-slip (which didn't stop till it went about 1/3 down my thighs) that was a few shades lighter then the magenta on the kimono and showed underneath the bottom of the kimono where it started to flare out from the deep pink obi outwards till it hovered elegantly around my legs that were on display clad in only in the little bit of the under-slip that showed and dark orange thigh highs.

I stepped into the dimly lit office to find a man with spiky orange hair, many piercings on his face, and lavender eyes that had six rings where the whites should be. This wouldn't be the first time I've had to deal with men like him so I squared my shoulders and looked him straight in the eyes, this seemed to impress him. "Hmmm…not many are able to withstand just looking me in the eye as you have Iwa. So tell me, have you made your decision yet?" he said while leaning back in his chair and getting in a relaxed position. I nodded my head affirmative "I refuse to return to those weaklings that allowed Konoha to steal away the only person I held precious to me; I am more than happy to swear me alliance to you Leader-sama un".

The orange haired man chuckled at me "Such big words for someone who is only nine, and please call me Pein. Now if you will follow me we will begin your initiation ceremony" Pein then got up and walked out the door with me and Konan following behind. _He gives off the aura of a father, what is the Akatsuki really like?_ We walked down a long stretch of hall till we came to a large black door that had the red cloud on it; Pein opened the doors to a room that was dimly lit with nine cloaked figures circling the edge of the room.

Konan went to the edge where the rest of what I guessed to be the other members were while I and Pein went to the middle of the room. He had me face him and handed me my Iwagakure headband (when did I lose it?) and a kunai, I stood there confused for a second till it dawned on me what he wanted me to do.

He wanted me to draw a slash across my headband.

I looked back down at the symbol of my home and without remorse drew a slash threw it, small sparks flew around from the impact the kunai had made with the metal. I looked back up at Pein who was smiling slightly "Good choice Deidara, I would have hated to have to kill you" he reached into his pocket and pulled out a silver and blue ring that had the kanji for 'Luck' on it in black. "Deidara please hold out you right hand" I did as instructed and presented him with my right hand which he slid the ring on my pointer finger, the ring burned my hand for a second till it finally molded to fit my finger.

"Iwa Deidara I now present you as an official member of the Akatsuki, I am your leader but I am also your friend and this-" he motioned to everyone in the room "-is your family. You shall be partnered with Akasuna no Sasori who you shall meet later" he looked around the room till his eyes landed on one of the members behind me "Nitachi-san I would like for you to stay afterwards the rest of you are dismissed" as the room started to fill out I took my headband and tied it around my neck. The last cloaked figure that Pein told to stay behind stepped forward and approached us, when the person stepped into the light I got a better look at his face.

Long black hair that flowed freely, dark red crimson eyes that held little black tomes in them, lines under his eyes that went from the corner to the end of his nose, and a round feminine face. "Nitachi-san would you please show Deidara to the kitchen I'm pretty sure he's hungry" "No prob boss!" said the cheery voice while the man-Nitachi looked down and smiled at me (damn my height!). Nitachi and I walked out the room when he started to tell me about himself.

"Well Deidara-san it's great to have you here! I'm Uchiha Nitachi(**1**) and I'm the younger one of the infamous Uchiha twins-we're currently 15years old-in fact it was my brother and his partner Kisame-san who brought you here, oh you are just gonna love Kisame-san he's is so much fun! Unlike my partner Orochimaru, he's a super pedophile so I don't suggest walking in front of him in a towel. But besides that please tell me more about yourself Deidara-san" he said in one breath, I stared at him till I was able to gather my bearings enough to answer him.

"Um…I'm Iwa Deidara un, my home was taken over by ninjas from Konoha on my birthday which was a few days ago and the stole my younger brother from me who I plan on finding in the future un" I told him, I don't know why I told him everything but something about him reminded me of my brother. The dark haired ninja looked at me with a sad smile "Don't worry, knowing them they probably took him back to Konoha, you know, me and my sibling have a younger brother there. I miss him a lot". Before I could ask about it we came to a door that lead to an entrance, to my right was the front door and to my left was the entrance to the living room which had a plasma screen in it (evil organizations need entertainment too ya' know), a huge couch, a love seat, and two plush easy chairs. And down further was the entryway to what looked like the kitchen where I could hear voices drifting out.

"Hey guys!" Nitachi said loudly when we walked in the kitchen, after a few rounds of hellos Nitachi lead me over to a boy in his mid teens that looked just like him only he had his hair tied back. "Deidara-san this is my twin brother Itachi" upon hearing his name Itachi turned his head to look at me "Hn, it's a pleasure to meet you, Deidara-san" before turning back to sipping his tea. "Well anyways let me introduce you to the rest, that's Kisame, Kakuzu, his partner Hidan, Zetsu, his partner is Tobi, that's Orochimaru my partner and I don't know where Sasori-san went". I smiled at him as he looked around trying to find the missing Akatsuki ninja "It's perfectly ok Nitachi-san I will meet him later" "You're a very cute little girl Deidara-chan" Orochimaru purred from next to me.

I froze in place, I lowered my head making my bangs cast shadows over my eyes "What did you just call me?" the pale snake like man came next to me and whispered low in my ear "I said you are a very pretty little gir-" but before he could finish I pulled back my left leg and swung it across my torso till it made contact with the snake man's face which sent him flying backwards into the wall leaving a dent in it. In a blink of an eye I had crossed the room and now hovered over Orochimaru, I reached my hand out and pulled him up by the front of his shirt till we were face to face **"NEWS FLASH OLD MAN I AM NOT AND NEVER WILL BE A GIRL I AM A BOY DAMNIT! DO I LOOK LIKE A GIRL TO YOU?" **

Orochimaru looked at Deidara and took in the long golden blonde hair that was half up half down, sky blue eyes that were outlined in kohl, red painted lips, and _very_ revealing kimono that showed off his legs. Before he could reply a bored voice did from the entrance to the kitchen "Anyone would think that you're a girl from the way you look brat"

**TBC…**

**1-**Nitachi is a character I made when I couldn't decided who to put Itachi with a long time ago so I just made him a twin. Trust me he is really important to the story!

Haru: Finally! I have been having this idea for this story for I don't know how long! Oh and sorry to my readers who are wondering why it took me so long to update my other stories, FF was acting like a butt for the last like 2weeks so I couldn't update shit no matter how hard I tried!

**IMPORTANT! **I went to see that new movie _Sucker Punch_ last week and I really like it and it got me thinking "Why not do a story like this!" so that's what I wanna do and I'm gonna have the following characters be:

Babydoll-Deidara

Rocket-Nitachi

Sweet Pea-Itachi

Amber-Naruto

Blondie-Hidan

Blue-Kakuzu

Madam Gorski- Kisame (don't ask why it just seems right)

Wiseman-Pein

Haru: So tell me what you think….SEE YA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

**Meeting Akasuna no Sasori**

Standing in front of me is what I can only describe as a very old man, hunched over, stringy black hair, deep gravelly voice, and a white scarf around his mouth. I looked at him with disdain, how this old bastard_ dare_ say that to me! "And who, might I ask, are you?" I asked the old geezer "Oh Sasori-san right on time! This is your new partner Deidara Iwa, Deidara this is Akasuna no Sasori!" Nitachi introduced us. The old man across from me chuckled slightly "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance Prince Deidara" and out of nowhere from under his cloak came a giant silver scorpion tail that extended out to me, I realized immediately that he intended for me to shake it as if it where his hand.

I took the metal in my right hand and shook it slightly "And I you, Akasuna-san" "Hold the fuck up! Why the fuck did you just call fucking blondie here 'Prince'?" Hidan asked jumping out of his chair and looking back and forth between us "You guys didn't know, I'm the Prince of Iwagakure…" there was complete silence for a full minute until Kisame spoke up "Are you trying to tell me, we brought Iwagakure's next heir to the throne to the Akatsuki"

"Yeah pretty much"

There was another moment of silence until everyone just shrugged their shoulders and went about their business. "Well then Deidara-san if you would come this way I will show you to your new room" Sasori said and turned out an entrance to our right (AN: Not the same entrance from earlier) which seemed to lead to a long hallway that had six doors going along the sides and a rather large door at the end.

Sasori headed to the second door and used ice blue chakra to open the thick oak doors "Because Pein-sama wants partners to be closer together for some unknown reason we have to share rooms, as you can obviously see your bed is the one on the right". For an evil organization they sure do decorate nicely. In the room were two king sized canopy beds, the one on the left was made out of a tan polished wood with forest green sheets on them while the bed on the right was done in soft shades of pink—wait a second, PINK!

I felt the corner of my eye twitch a little at the sight of the VERY girly bed "Um…Sasori-san, are you _sure_ that's my bed?" "Well brat when you came here we still thought you were a girl and since Kakuzu's cheap ass won't buy another one your just gonna have to deal with it" Sasori said not even bothering to cover up the amusement in his voice. The hunched figure then made his way over to a door that was two feet away from my new bed "And this is the bathroom" he opened the door to a bathroom that was almost as big as the bedroom.

The whole room was done in different shades of green and pink save for the cream colored Jacuzzi style bathtub on the right and behind it was a large shower. In the middle of the room was a modern white bathtub that had a stainless steel rack next to it to hold soaps and shampoos and (strangely enough) in front of it was a large flat screen TV. In the left corner of the room were two vanity tables-one green the other pink-that had a sink attached to it on the side, all in all it was a pretty beautiful bathroom.

"…nice…" I whispered to myself, Sasori chuckled next to me "Yes well Kakuzu maybe a miser but Konan is still Pein-sama's partner so she has some say in what we use the Akatsuki finances for. Now stop gawking brat we have work to do" I gave him a strange look as we headed out the door "What work?" he turned and gave me a glare "You may be just nine brat but we refuse to allow you to be weak, Pein-sama wants me to start training you immediately"

**Time Skip, One Week!**

It's been a week since I joined the Akatsuki and already it's starting to feel like a real family, even Orochimaru feels like family. Danna (that's what I call Sasori now) has taught me so much, he even taught me how to flip Kisame over my shoulder (which I think he is still mad about) things were going great up until that morning when I got the surprise of my life.

I had just gotten out of the bathtub and wrapped one of the fluffy light pink towels that had a big dark pink _'D'_ on it around my body and made my way over to the pink vanity mirror, sat in the plush chair and pulled my long blonde hair over my shoulder. I grabbed the silver hairbrush (not pink—thank Kami!) that had drawings of vines on it and began to sing while I brushed my hair,

_Flower gleam and glow_

_Let your powers shine_

_Make the clock reverse_

_Bring back what once was mine_

As I sang my hair began to glow brightly, no one knew why the Iwa family's hair did this whenever we sing this song. There was some legend that our family was descendent from Repunzal but I highly doubt that, in my opinion it's just another way to identify someone in our family.

_Heal what has been hurt_

_Change the fates design_

_Save what has been lost_

_Bring back what once mine_

_What once was-_

**Click!**

I jumped slightly at the sound, looking towards the door I get up and start to make my way slowly towards it. _What could that have been? It was too loud to be a door_; I slowly open the door to see the most stomach churning sight.

My Danna was in the middle of the room, back sliced off and opened to where it fell back on the floor, and a (rather handsome) sixteen-year old boy with apple red hair was climbing out. So I did the only since-able thing I could think of,

"_**AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**_ and then proceeded to run out the room (still in my towel mind you) and straight into the kitchen where I hid behind Pein, clutching on to his robes for dear life. "Wha-what Deidara! Calm down and tell me what's wrong!" Pein urged me but all I could think about was what I had just seen. Danna…my Danna…the Danna who told me that he is eternal even when I said everything was fleeting…what has that bastard done to my Danna? At that moment said bastard walked in looking slightly worried "What the hell is wrong with you brat?" "YOU BASTARD! YOU KILLED SASORI-DANNA!" realization and understanding finally dawned on all the occupants in the room and for some fucked up reason they all started smiling at me!

After a quick explanation of what was going on I started to feel a lot better. Apparently Danna made himself into a puppet when he was sixteen and the outer puppet he was using (also named Hiruko) is more like a defense and he just chose _now_ of all times to come out. Danna and I were sitting on the love seat while he was explaining all this to me (found out he's actually 26) "So do you get it now brat?" I nodded my head affirmative and watched as Danna visibly relaxed a little. "Deidara-san" Itachi asked from across the room "Yes Itachi?" "You _do_ realize you're still in a towel right?" he said with a satisfied smirk as my entire face went red.

Oh, I _will _get revenge…

**TBC…**

Haru: sorry I haven't updated lately I've been stressing out about these four meager tests I gotta take or I can't go onto the next grade (sucks like a mofo really). I've already taken two of them and I'm taking the next two this Thursday and Friday (worst day to take a test)

**IMPOTANT! YESTERDAY WAS MY B-DAY SO EVERYONE REVIEW SO I CAN HAVE A NICE DAY!**


End file.
